References relating to ultraviolet absorbers (“UVAs”) in photopolymerizable coatings include U.S. Pat No. 5,318,850 (Pickett et al.), U.S. Pat No. 5,559,163 (Dawson et al.), U.S. Pat No. 5,977,219 (Ravichandran et al. '219), U.S. Pat No. 6,187,845 (Renz et al.) and U.S. Pat No. 6,262,151 (Ravichandran et al. '151), and published PCT Application No. WO 98/34981 (Eastman Chemical Company). U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,473 (Kawamoto) describes polyethylene 2,6-dinaphthalate (“PEN”) photographic supports that can contain UVAs.